The princess and her dark knight
by KewlNDarkChick
Summary: Danni is the mayor’s sweet young daughter but one night her life gets flipped upside when she has a run in with Gotham cities most notorious Villain.


Daniellynette Raevenna Emerald Blackwood lied motionless on the cold floor. "Oh my god" she said as she woke up "where am i???" she said looking around. It seemed like the white walls of the room went on forever until her cyan blue eyes that change to a green blue colour in the sun adjusted to the light and she could make out the edges of the room and the door. The walls and roof of the room were as white as white can be and the concrete floor was just a slightly off white-grey colour, everything was white except the pool of dark blood from her bleeding nose. She sat up and looked around in a confused daze, her mind rushing around so fast she could barely catch up. Her body ached everywhere and sitting up was astruggle. Her eyes blinked, 'what the heell was going on?' she thought, then it all came flooding back to her.

It was a normal day for Danni, she woke up, had her breakfast like she usually did. She checked her phone and it had one new message from her friend Veronica. The message read 'Hey do u wanna goto a movie with me n kim?'. Danni decided she wanted to and texted Veronica back with her answer. She then went over to her couch and turned on the tv, she found a good show and it occupied her for a while. Suddenly her phone rang, she stumbled over her furniture to get it and picked it up "hello?' she said into it, The person on the other end answered and it turned out to be her Dad. He wanted to know if she wanted to go out for dinner tonight, she told him she had made plans with veronica but she would cancel and they could go for dinner tonight. They both said good bye and she was happy because her father was the mayor and never got a lot of time off. 'Wow…I'm pretty popular today she thought. She looked at the clock and decided she should go to the gym, she hadn't been in forever and she missed her gym buddies.

She arrived at the gym and was greated by her friend Lilly who worked at the gym. They talked how Danni hadn't been around in a while and Lilly offered to give her a free personal training session. They started on the treadmill and gradually moved around the equipment in the gym. After about an hour Danni was too tired to do anymore so she stopped. The both got their towels and head into the locker room.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" asked lilly "Oh, you know, the usual" Danni answered. "You still got the hots for the Wayne boy, huh?" Lilly said in a joking tone "Were just friends" said Danni, "Yeah right, you should see the way you too eye each other up when they aren't looking. Friends don't stare at other friends asses" Lilly giggled and Danni joined in too. They continued to talk for a while before Danni realized what the time was. It was 6pm and she was going to dinner with her Dad at 7:30, she had to have a shower blow dry her hair and get dressed before then.

She decided to walk home, the gym was only a few blocks from her apartment and she didn't want to catch a cab while she was still all sweaty from the gym. When she arrived home she quickly went into the bathroom and stripped off her gym clothes, throwing them on the floor. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and frowned, turning to the side. She poked and prodded at her practically flat stomach, grabbing the skin which she thought of as fat. She walked over to her scales and weighed herself. With a sigh she stepped off, she was 108 pounds, which was very thin for her height of 5'4". She suddenly remembered the time and got in the shower quickly, turning it on to the right temperature, she washed her hair and body and then got out. She blow dried her hair and then went into her bedroom. She went to her closet, her eyes immediately shifting to a black mini dress. She grabbed it and slipped it on, to anyone else she would've looked gorgeous but to her she thought she looked average, but she couldn't be bothered changing so she just kept it on. She slipped on some cute little black ankle boots and then went and did her make-up. She put on some mineral foundation and applied some pink lip gloss to her pouty lips. She then applied a small amount of mascara to her long eyelashes that rimmed her big blue eyes. After she put on her makeup she grabbed her brush and brushed her long blonde hair and put a bow clip at the back. She sighed at her appearance and walked into her kitchen, grabbing her purse before heading out the door. It turns out she had plenty of time before she needed to be at the restaurant so she decided to walk, it wasn't that far and she had mastered long distance walking in heels.

She locked the door behind her as she exited her house, the night was calm and cool, the day had been really warm and nice so the night time was refreshing to Danni. She sighed and made her way down the stairs of the small building. She tucked her keys back into her bag and continued her walk. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight and her heels made a small clippy cloppy sound. She walked for another 10 or so minutes until she came to a corner. Around the corner she her some really strange noises, she slowed her pace, trying to stop her heels from making any noise as she crept along the wall to and peered around the corner. What she saw was a nightare come true. Three men stood, facing a small chubby looking bald man, who was shaking in his boots and pleading to them. Two of the men had base ball bats and the other wore a long purple coat and it looked like he was wearing make up of some sort. Danni knew what was going to happen but she couldn't move or look away. Suddenly one of the men reared his base ball bat and struck the small man in the head. Danni let out a half gasp half scream as the man fell to the ground, groaning and coughing in pain. The man in the coat turned to face her when she gasped and there was a moment where they all just stared before Danni took off as fast as she could in her heels, back the way she came, she had recognized the man as the Joker, a terrible person who had haunted Gotham and the previous mayor but ever since his alleged run in with the Batman, he hadn't been seen for over a year.

The Joker turned to his henchmen, hastily ordering one of them to keep beating the man and the other to grab the van, before he took after Danni. She wasn't far away by the time he turned the corner, she couldn't run very fast in heels. Danni's feet pounded away at the pavement, trying desperately to get away form him. "I'm gonna' gethcha" she heard him call in a sinister voice form behind her, this caused her to look back at him and she lost her balance and fell. In a moment of desperation she kicked off her heels and accidentally her purse on the ground too, he was right behind her and she had to get away.

The joker sped up his pace and was now only about a metre behind her, he quickened his pace once again so he was close enough and pounced on her, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Danni was quick to gain her composure, but the Joker was quicker. As she attempted to scramble to her feet, the Joker grabbed her hair and rolled her onto her back. "No, no,no,no. Please no!" Danni cried, tears beginning to fill her eyes, she thought he was going to kill her. The joker pinned her arms under his knees and covered her mouth with his hand. He smiled a sinister smile as she begged him not to hurt her. "Goodnight, little princess" he said in a low voice before raising his arms and punching her in the head. Everything went black for Danni.

The joker stood up just as the van pulled up next to him. "Put her in the back" he ordered one of his henchmen before turning to the other blood spattered one "is he dead?" as asked the man. "Yes boss" the man answered. They put Danni into the van and drove off into the night.


End file.
